


Dandelions

by explodingchips



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Showki, aaaAAAAAaAAaaaaaAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingchips/pseuds/explodingchips
Summary: two worlds





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> play fake love lofi in the bg :)

“Follow me.” Kihyun said with the purest smile as he latched his hand onto Hyunwoo’s arm.

They were engulfed by the field of dandelions as they ran. The cotton-like flowers floated around the air as they were brushed against Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s clothes. The warm evening sun that shone upon them fell right into their comfort zones. With no more chaos playing in the background, the quietness brought so much peace to the field. They were finally here, in a place where no one could break them apart, where it was free, where they wanted to be. All they could hear were the rustling of the leaves on the trees at a distance when the wind blew. No more screams, angry voices, slamming of doors, blaring noises. It was just the two of them in a world they called their own.

They settled under a big tree with its branches curving out, making it look rather special. As they rested their heads on the trunk, they looked out at the land covered with light. A good view some would say, but to them it was looking out to a city that they couldn’t call home. Heavy pants along with silence strung in the air before Kihyun turned his head towards Hyunwoo who sat right next to him. As their eyes lock, a soft smile spread across Kihyun’s face.

“Isn’t it nice to see a disaster from a distance?” Kihyun asked.

“I guess so. But still, we should head back soon even if it’s a hellhole down there.” Hyunwoo replied with a soft sigh. Kihyun then turned his head away to the scenery and stayed silent.

“Not now.”

They sat in silence as a breeze passed by. Hyunwoo saw how the tip of Kihyun’s fringe swayed in the direction of the wind. His eyes were closed and his expression looked content. Hyunwoo inched closer to Kihyun and slid an arm around his slender waist. That’s when he felt a head gently resting on his shoulder.

“You’re comfortable to lean on, did you know that?” Kihyun said softly. Hyunwoo just hummed in reply.

“Are you going to miss this when we head back? Will this be something you’ll be craving to come back to?” Hyunwoo didn’t reply.

Kihyun lifted his head up when he didn’t get a respond and stared at Hyunwoo a little as he smiled.

“Because this was the type of freedom I always wanted. A runaway that I had to have just to feel sane, just to feel fine outside that kind of environment. Are we on the same page?” A tear fell from Kihyun’s eye as his finger trembled while pointing out towards the city below.

“I loved my life with you. Every second of it was amazing. I never regretted anything ever since that hell of a city grew. But it was so suffocating, so painful. I just couldn’t fit into that kind of life anymore. There had been days where I felt like I was behind bars, chained to darkness, pulling me into a void I couldn’t escape from. And you, you were my light.” Kihyun looked down as Hyunwoo heard muffled sounds from Kihyun.

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun into a hug as Kihyun’s sobs grew louder. Hyunwoo could hear the frustration and restriction between his sobs and he couldn’t help but feel his heart shattering apart. There was nothing in this world that he could do to stop Kihyun from feeling this way but he was still struggling to find a path to lead Kihyun into a greater light that would finally patch him up.

Kihyun lightly pulled himself away and stood up. He stretched his arm out towards Hyunwoo.

“I want to bring you to a place I adore too much. Come with me.”

Hyunwoo stood up and dusted the dandelions off his pants before taking Kihyun’s hand into his. On the way, their hands interlocked and never broke off. Kihyun then turned around and covered Hyunwoo’s eyes.

“It’s a surprise, keep those eyes shut.” Kihyun moved himself behind Hyunwoo while still having his hands on his eyes.

“Keep going forward, be careful.”

As Kihyun lowered his hands, the view in front of Hyunwoo was a little blurry but finally faded out and he could see bright yellow flowers mixed with the mellow white from the dandelions. It was so beautiful looking at the field completely packed with soft colours.

“My secret haven. I come here almost everyday just to get a little breather. It’ll be our little haven now.” Kihyun said as he gently took Hyunwoo’s hand in his and held it.

Hyunwoo took a second to close his eyes and take in the serenity, trying to grasp the freedom he hasn’t felt in a long time. It has been years Hyunwoo has experienced complete content and ever since the world he was living in turned upside down, he pushed all hope away that things would get better and lived every single day without a hint of liveliness in his soul. He felt the dandelions brushing across his hand as it floated in the air as he opened his eyes.

Hyunwoo turned to face Kihyun and held a soft gaze at him. He was so thankful for Kihyun’s existence in his life. Hyunwoo had opened up so much more and has been able to lose the numbness in him day by day. Life has been a little better just being with Kihyun despite the world around them chasing them down, ready to eat them alive. Hyunwoo had been a quiet soul ever since he shut himself out from the world and quietly tried to end it all. But, every day he wakes up and instead of plainly staring at the dull ceiling, he looks at Kihyun and knows that he is the colours to his blank canvas. He knows that Kihyun will break the cage that’s suffocating him and one day he knows, he’ll be free. Kihyun bringing him here reassures him that this will be a place of healing for the both of them and that things will definitely get better.

Hyunwoo brings a hand up to Kihyun’s face, leans forward and kisses him. He smiles in between the kisses and so does Kihyun. They break away and Kihyun leans in for a hug. It’s perfect but Hyunwoo is conscious and he knows that all this will be gone the minute they leave. It hurts but the feeling seems normal to Hyunwoo that he doesn’t feel the stinging pain anymore. Suddenly, he feels Kihyun breaking away from the embrace.

Kihyun reaches down to pick up a few dandelions and blows that it gently. He watched as it detaches from the stem and floats away. He picks up another few and hands it to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo looks at it and looks back at Kihyun confused.

“A dandelion is said to be a gift to a loved one that will provide happiness. It’s also a promise for total faithfulness. So, this is my gift and promise to you. Remember that.” Kihyun said.

“That’s nice.” Hyunwoo said.

‘He’ pulls out a bottle filled with liquid half way and chugs it down. Then, he flings the glass bottle into the distance.

“What did you drink?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Something that will give me instant freedom.” Kihyun said.

“Isn’t this your freedom? This place?”

“I want total freedom. 100%.”

Both of them sat in the middle of the field watching as the sun went down. Kihyun rested his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and he found it cute. They sat like that for a few minutes.

“I think it’s time we head back. Hopefully you still remember how to get back down from here. Can’t wait to get back to the hell hole.” Hyunwoo said with slight sarcasm. He got up and dusted his pants, realising Kihyun didn’t get up but instead rested on the ground. Hyunwoo bent down and shook Kihyun gently.

No response.

“No. You didn’t.”

Hyunwoo placed a finger under Kihyun’s nose. Not breathing. He placed two fingers on his neck.

He’s dead.

Hyunwoo kneeled to the ground and tears fell.

“How could you leave me in this mess alone?! Why couldn’t you stay longer with me?! How am I gonna do this without you now?!” He screamed to skies while holding the body in his arms.

“I loved you. You were the one who saved me from it all and you gave up and left.”

Hyunwoo let go of the body and started walking away. It was time to go back, back to where chaos runs freely instead. It wasn’t hard to find his way back to the car. But before Hyunwoo got in, he turned around and took a glance at the field. The dandelions seemed harmless, peaceful. It was a world that Kihyun would’ve wanted to live in his whole life. And well, now, he’s where he belongs. A world filled with nothing but serenity. For Hyunwoo, it was back to feeling the dull numbness all over again, filled with no choices, no feelings, just a hazy darkness. And sadly, that had to become a feeling, the only feeling.

 

“To a better life after death, I’ll see you soon.”

 

The colours faded and was replaced with grey shades. Back to the noises, the chaos and to a new life without the person who was the anchor. The dandelions flew and the field dried up. That was the end of the world Kihyun and Hyunwoo could have lived in.

 

Pitch black.

 

 

_“Did you like the dandelions? Remember me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this fic hehe


End file.
